Cartoon Mix
A Bug's Life * SpongeBob SquarePants as Flik * Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Atta * Dot Warner (from Animaniacs) as Princess Dot (both share names) * Queen * Aphie * as Dot's 2 Boyfriends * Mr. Soil * Fran (from Higglytown Heroes) as Dr. Flora (voice actor reference) * Anger (from Inside Out) as Thorny * Cornelius * Vincent (from Over the Hedge) as Hopper * Molt * Thumper * Axel and Loco * Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as P.T. Flea * Diego (from Ice Age) as Francis (voice actor reference) * Cinna-Mon (from Apple Jacks) as Slim (both are brown stick characters) (Apple (Apple Jacks) as Extra) * Kirk Kirkendall (from Hoodwinked!) as Heimlich (both are German) * James P. Sullivan (from Monsters, Inc.) as Dim (both are big and blue) * Gypsy * Manny * Sally Carrera (from Cars) as Rosie (voice actor reference) * Tuck and Roll * Fly Brothers * Thud * Bird * Various characters as Ants * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" * Ant that gets tired * Grasshoppers * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears * Blueberry Troop Kids * Flies at Circus * Baby Maggots * Drumming Tarantula * Circus Fireflies * Flies who throw berries at Manny * Harry and Bug Friend * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign * Mime Bug * Bartender * Cockroach Waitress * Mosquito Waitress * Slick * Squidward Tentacles (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' (voice actor reference) * Baby Birds * Simba (from The Lion King) as Woody (in Outtakes) Beauty and the Beast * Sarry Carrera (Cars) as Belle * Alex the Lion (Madagascar) as Beast * Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Prince Adam * Philip Sherman (Finding Nemo) as Gaston * Sid the Sloth as LeFou * SpongeBob SquarePants as Lumiere * Jimmy Neutron as Human Lumiere * Nicky Flippers as Cogsworth * Carl Wheezer as Human Cogsworth * Kanga as Mrs. Potts * Jessica Fletcher as Human Mrs. Potts * Roo as Chip * Gil (from Bubble Guppies) as Human Chip * Sandy Cheeks as Fifi * Cindy Vortex as Human Fifi * Destiny (from Finding Dory) as Wardrobe * Shep the Elephant as Sultan * Max (from The Little Mermaid) * as Stove * Mr. Krabs as The Hat Stand * as Baker * as Bookseller * Lori, Leni, and Luna (from The Loud House) as Bimbettes * Wallace as Maurice * Gromit as Phillipe * Frollo as Monsieur D'Arque * Pride Landers and Thomas and Friends as Objects * as Villagers * Fossa (from Madagascar (2005 film)) as Wolves * Angel Kitty (from Toy Story That Time Forgot!) as Angelique * Hope (VeggieTales) as Human Angelique * Spiderus as Forte * as Human Forte * as Fife * as Human Fife * as Axe * as Peddler Woman/Enchantress * as Webster * as Crane * as LePlume * as Chandeleria Chicken Little * SpongeBob SquarePants as Chicken Little * Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Abby Mallard * Mikey Blumberg (from Recess) as Runt of the Litter * Tooteroo (from Tickety Toc) as Fish Out of Water * Spinelli (from Recess) as Foxy Loxy * Goose (from Franklin (TV series)) as Goosey Loosey * Johnny Bravo as Morkubine Porcupine * Harold SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Buck Cluck * Mayor (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Mayor Turkey Lurkey * Wiley (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) as Mr. Woolensworth * Yolkians (from Jimmy Neutron) as Alien Robots * Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Kirby * Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Melvin (Kirby's father) * Dory (from Finding Nemo) as Tina (Kirby's mother) * Smek (from Home (2015 film)) as Alien Cop * Julie (from Scribblenauts Unlimited) as Mommy Rabbit * Artie, Chilly, Clark, Duce, Glum, Gorge, Kenpo, Larp, Mix, Mox, Patches, Poindexter, Serenity, and Tots (from Scribblenauts Unlimited) as Baby Bunnies * Ruff Ruffman and Dougal (from Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman and The Magic Roundabout) as Two Dogs at Restaurant * Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Bull * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Panicking Dog * Sparky the Fire Dog as Firefighter Dalmatian * Georgette (from Oliver and Company) as Poodle * Scrooge McDuck as Stork with Glasses * Sugar Bear (from Golden Crisp commercials) as Brown Bear with Purple Shirt * Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Gray Rabbit * Diego (from Ice Age)) as Cheetah * Indiana Jones as himself * Huckleberry Hound as Dog Announcer * Rigby (from Regular Show) as Raccoon * Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Pufferfish in Fish Bowl Car * Mower Mouth (from Shaun the Sheep) as Goat * Chameleon (from The Penguins of Madagascar) as Traffic Cop Chameleon * Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Puppy Kid * Cheerleaders as Themselves * Chica (from The Chica Show) as Henny Penny * Donald Duck as Ducky Lucky * Sonya the Bear (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Fuzzy Wuzzy * Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as Donkey Student * Squidward Tentacles (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Coach * Gerald (pelican (from Finding Nemo) as Pelican * Mr. Huph (from The Incredibles) as Principal Fetchit * Margaret SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Chloe Cluck * as Acorn Mascot * Scooby Doo, Scooby Dee, and Scooby Dum (from Scooby-Doo) as Injured Dog Mighty Acorns Baseball Players * Droopy (from Tex Avery cartoons) as Dog Holding Cards * as Umpire Donkey * Goopy Geer (from Merrie Melodies) as Dog Baseball Catcher * Sway Sway (from Breadwinners) as Stork Pitcher on the Spud Valley Taters * Pluto (from Disney shorts) as Dog on the Spud Valley Taters * Otis (from Back at the Barnyard) as Cow on the Spud Valley Taters * Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) as Rodriguez * Thumper and Miss Bunny (from Bambi (1941 film)) as Rabbits on Karaoke Music Video * Ursula (from The Little Mermaid (1989 film)) as Mama Runt * Muscular SpongeBob (from SpongeBob SquarePants episode: Blackened Sponge) as Hollywood Chicken Little * Miverna Mink (from Animaniacs) as Hollywood Abby * Mr. Owl (from Tootsie Roll Pop commercial) as Hollywood Fish * Shrek as Hollywood Runt (Donkey and Dragon as Extras) Finding Nemo * Chicken Little as Nemo * Buck Cluck (from Chicken Little) as Marlin * Leni Loud (from The Loud House) as Dory * Simba (from The Lion King) as Gill * Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Bloat * Nala (from The Lion King) as Peach * Squidward Tentacles (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Gurgle * Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Bubbles * Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony) as Deb * Antoine (from Here Comes Peter Cottontail) as Jacques * Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as Nigel * Moonfish as Themselves * Aladar (from Dinosaur) as Crush * BJ (from Barney and Friends) as Squirt * Gordon (as Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Ray * Alpha (from Storks) as Bruce * Riff and Skozz (from Rock Dog) as Anchor and Chum * Scrat (from Ice Age) as Blenny * Aeon the Terrible (from Rudolph's Shiny New Year) as Anglerfish * Bees (from Winnie the Pooh) as Seagulls * Whale as Itself * Cookie Monster (from Sesame Street) as Gerald (pelican) * Rudolph (from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)) as Sheldon * Donner (from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)) as Bob * Abby Mallard (from Chicken Little) as Pearl (Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water as Extras) * Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Ted * SpongeBob SquarePants as Tad * Harold SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Bill * Chloe Cluck (from Chicken Little) as Coral * Sabor (from Tarzan (1999)) as Barracuda * The Farmer's Niece (from Shaun the Sheep) as Darla Sherman * The Farmer (from Shaun the Sheep) as Philip Sherman * Manny (from Ice Age) as Mr. Johansen * Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) as Hank * Rebecca (from Thomas and Friends) as Destiny * Batley (from Eureeka's Castle) as Bailey * Lynn Sr. (from The Loud House) as Charlie * Rita Loud (from The Loud House) as Jenny * Bunny (from Toy Story 4) as Fluke * Ducky (from Toy Story 4) as Rudder * Dante (from Coco) as Gerald (sea lion) * Max (from Cats Don't Dance) as Giant Squid George of the Jungle * SpongeBob SquarePants as George * Shrek as An Ape Named Ape * Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Ursula * Leni Loud (from The Loud House) as Magnolia * Noah the Elephant (from Baby Einstein) as Shep * Gary the Snail (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Tookie How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Shrek as The Grinch *Donkey as Max (Puss in Boots and Dragon as Extras) *Oona as Cindy Lou Who Ice Age * Simba as Manny * Shaun the Sheep as Sid * Nick Wilde as Diego * Zac the Rat (from Starfall) as Scrat * Nala as Ellie * Ned and Ted as Crash and Eddie * * Kiara as Peaches * * Kovu as Julian * Kron and Bruton as Carl and Frank Jimmy Neutron (Tarzan) * Baby Jimmy (from the episode How to Sink a Sub) as Baby Tarzan * Jimmy Neutron as Young and Adult Tarzan (Goddard as Extra) * Cindy Vortex as Jane Porter * Madame Au'Lait (from Tickety Toc) as Kala * Chief Bogo as Kerchak * Libby Folfax as Terk (Sheen Estevez as Extra) * Carl Wheezer as Tantor * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Professor Archemides Q. Porter * King Goobot as Clayton * Cow Calf as Kerchak and Kala's Son * The Jersey Cows (from Barnyard) as Flynt and Mungo * Hugh and Judy Neutron as Tarzan's Parents * Cows as Gorillas * Monkey (from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Baby Baboon * Snakes (from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Stranded) as Baboons * Yolkians as Clayton's Men * Sabor * Mr. Potato Head as Zugor (Gordon (TTTE) as Extra) * Mrs. Potato Head as Mama Gunda * Tank (from An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Ugo * Clayface as Kato LazyTown *as Sportacus *as Stephanie *as Robbie Rotten *as Ziggy *Kako (from Oobi) as Pixel Madagascar * Simba (from The Lion King) as Alex (both are lions) * Pickle (from Blaze and the Monster Machines) as Marty * Emily the Emerald Engine as Gloria * Thomas the Tank Engine as Melman * Oobi as Skipper * Grampu (from Oobi) as Kowalski * Uma (from Oobi) as Private (I know they're different genders) * Kako (from Oobi) as Rico * Genie (from Aladdin) as King Julien XIII * Kerchak (from Tarzan) as Maurice * Boots (from Dora the Explorer) as Mort * Comet (from Astroblast!) as Mason * Jet (from Astroblast!) as Phil (both are mute) * Gorillas (from Tarzan) as Lemurs * Hyenas (from The Lion King) as Fossas * Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Zuba (both are father lions) * Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Florrie (both are mother lions) * Nala (from The Lion King) as Gia Over the Hedge * Mickey Mouse as RJ * Donald Duck as Verne * Tigger as Hammy * Pepper Clark as Stella * Mr. Krabs as Ozzie * Pearl Krabs as Heather * Charlie (from Finding Dory) as Lou * Jenny (from Finding Dory) as Penny PB&J Otter * Ollie (from The Ollie and Moon Show) as Peanut Otter * Lily Loud as Butter Otter * Moon (from The Ollie and Moon Show) as Jelly Otter * Mavis (from Thomas & Friends) as Opal Otter * Mr. Grouper as Ernest Otter (Ernest's voice, Chris Phillips, is also Mr. Grouper's singing voice) * Connie the Cow as Pinch Raccoon * Pablo (The Backyardigans) as Scootch Raccoon * Freddy (from Barnyard) as Munchy Beaver (both have eating problems) * Bailey (from Finding Dory) as Cap'n Watchbird * Destiny (from Finding Dory) as Connie Watchbird The Hunchback of Notre Dame * SpongeBob SquarePants as Quasimodo * Shira (from Ice Age: Continental Drift) as Esmerelda * Spiderus as Frollo * Diego (from Ice Age) as Phoebus The Incredibles * The Lion King * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) as Simba * Clarice (from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)) as Nala * Peter Cottontail (1971) as Timon * Donkey (from Shrek) as Pumbaa * Antoine and Shrek as Extras for Peter Cottontail and Donkey * Mr. Krabs as Rafiki * Maurice (from Madagascar) as Zazu * January Q. Irontail as Scar * Vicky, Francis, and Denzel Crocker as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Donner as Mufasa * Mrs. Donner as Sarabi * Clarice's mother as Sarafina The Wiggles * Oobi as Greg (both are lead characters) * Bob the Tomato as Murray (both are red) * Cookie Monster as Anthony (both are blue and love eating) * Telly Monster as Jeff (both are purple) * Destiny (from Finding Dory) as Dorothy the Dinosaur (both are big and have spots) * Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) as Wags the Dog (both are dogs) * Oliver the Octopus (from Baby Einstein) as Henry the Octopus (both are octopi) * Patchy the Pirate (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Captain Feathersword * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Officer Beaples * Annette, Collette, and Danielle (from Lady and the Tramp) as Wagettes * Professor Hinkle (from Frosty the Snowman) as Wally the Great Toy Story * Simba (from The Lion King) as Woody * Tarzan (1999) as Buzz * Jane Porter (from Tarzan (1999)) as Jessie * SpongeBob SquarePants as Mr. Potato Head * Bailey (from Finding Dory) as Rex * Marshall (from PAW Patrol) as Slinky Dog * Timon and Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Hamm * Nala (from The Lion King) as Bo Peep * Marty (from Madagascar) as Bullseye * Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mrs. Potato Head * Boots (from Dora the Explorer), Curious George, Abu (from Aladdin), and Various Monkey Characters as Aliens * as Sarge * Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) as Emperor Zurg * Private (from Madagascar) as Wheezy (Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico as Extras) * Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Barbie (voice actor reference) *Sid the Sloth (from Ice Age) as Lenny *Arthur Read as Andy Davis *Mrs. Read (from Arthur) as Mrs. Davis *Baby Kate (from Arthur) as Molly * * Robbie Rotten (from LazyTown) as Al McWhiggin * Sideshow Bob (from The Simpsons) as Stinky Pete (voice actor reference) * Eric (from The Little Mermaid) as Ken * George of the Jungle (1997) as Utility Belt Buzz * * Destiny (from Finding Dory) as Trixie